


一开始提图斯让巴勒姆穿黑皮裙巴勒姆是拒绝的

by moleculesrar



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来吧，一起报复社会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一开始提图斯让巴勒姆穿黑皮裙巴勒姆是拒绝的

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢小明姑娘和我聊脑洞，所以这玩意儿是我俩共同折腾出来的雷XXD  
> 警告：！OOC！女装警告！雷

其实一开始四岁的提图斯让巴勒姆穿黑皮裙，巴勒姆是拒绝的。但是女王出门前表示，让弟弟开心，就是给我的心情特技特技加特技。于是，Duang。  
当巴勒姆走出换衣间，小提图斯已经向他扑了过来。  
“哥哥，你比姐姐美。”提图斯抱着巴勒姆露在裙外的白大腿，从未如此真诚的赞扬他。  
巴勒姆翻了个白眼，优雅地压制着自己的怒火，轻声冒了一句“恕我无法与你苟同。”  
这是第一次，提图斯和自己的哥哥产生审美上的分歧。在以后漫长的岁月中，提图斯学会了这句话，并不只一次想要纠正巴勒姆奇怪的审美——因为，他真的觉得，当时的哥哥穿裙子很好看。

 

提图斯对巴勒姆存在异样的执念。  
与哥哥不同，比起母亲，他更想同哥哥亲近。  
“我，提图斯，愿娶哥哥巴勒姆为妻。我做出此项决定，是经过深思熟虑和完全自愿的。”在玩具戒指前，提图斯真诚又稚嫩的声音回响，而这一幕对他来说具有重大意义。  
巴勒姆蹲在他身旁，一点也提不起精神来。  
“到你了，巴勒姆。”  
那时候，巴勒姆比提图斯高好多好多……折下腰才能同他说话。傲慢的巴勒姆与刚出生四年信誓旦旦想娶自己的提图斯对视。  
一个刚记事的孩子，就要来分他的母亲和遗产。几万岁的巴勒姆一边想，一边冷漠的盯着提图斯……他的弟弟总是借助母亲的偏袒，从各个方面折辱他，令他难堪。  
他的手摸到提图斯的脖颈，柔软的、温暖的……令人想要掐断的。  
可他不能。  
理由可笑的叫人崩溃——也是因为母亲。  
提图斯的幼稚言论令巴勒姆毫不犹豫地把他留给了育儿师，自己独自回了木星。

 

母亲总说，她憎恨自己的生活。她的家庭位高权重，却没有欢笑。  
巴勒姆总是记得弟弟的野心勃勃。小时候、现在，他们依旧互相攻击，源自母亲存在时漫长而粗暴的家庭哲学，以及母亲离开后依旧没有解脱的延续。  
提图斯总是记得哥哥孤独的背影。他不明白巴勒姆为何不爱自己，即使他们从一开始并没有矛盾。少年时的玩笑，成为深刻的痛苦。  
没人明白家庭为何会如此寂寥。  
提图斯想，因为巴勒姆是个自私的人，一个残忍的不合格的兄长。酒精，美色，啊，更多酒精。 

 

朱庇特取胜后，提图斯独自一人凝视着明亮的木星。  
木星是永恒的，提图斯对秘书说他心满意足。因为巴勒姆终于死了。  
木星变得刺眼，那是遥远的冶炼厂炸毁时的光。炫目、震撼……所有的一切都成为碎片，灰烬，宇宙垃圾……包括他的哥哥，偏执的灵魂和狼狈的残骸如今只配载入史册。  
“我，提图斯·艾布拉赛克斯。”  
我想娶的人，怎么会是朱庇特呢？可她偏偏选了哥哥的裙子。  
提图斯望着空落落的左无名指，他的视线烤的那里发疼。  
“我愿娶巴勒姆·艾布拉赛克斯为终身伴侣。”  
“我做出这项决定，是经过深思熟虑和完全自愿的。” 

 

END


End file.
